It is well known that improper posture leads to muscular fatigue or more serious defects including carpal tunnel syndrome or repetitive stress injuries (RSI). The conditions can result from improper positioning of the arms, fingers, hands, back, or other parts of the body. However, determining the proper positions is not easy and the proper position may vary with time.
Prior attempted solutions to these problems have include posture training devices such as that discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,868,691 and garments with a pocket structure that is supposed to improve posture by forcing the shoulders back when the user inserts his or her hands in the pocket (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,555,566). Another prior attempted solution was a device that provided a thoracic extension (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,099,831). However, none of these prior attempted solutions provides the user or another person with feedback on the user's posture that enables the correction of posture problems and none of the prior art continuously tracks or measures the posture of the person using electronic elements.
Therefore there is a need for a device that monitors and tracks a user's posture and that provides feedback to correct any deficiencies in the user's posture.